The present disclosure relates to a projection device, a projection control method and a program.
Recently, an imaging device having a small projector mounted therein has been proposed. According to this imaging device, since content acquired by imaging may be projected from the projector, it is possible for many users to view the content without using a display device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-211409).
In addition, when an index screen for displaying a list of thumbnails of content is projected from a projector, it is possible for many users to enjoy a process of selecting reproduction content. In such a use case, more thumbnails with sufficiently viewable sizes are preferably included in the projected index screen.